Hearing devices provide sound for the user. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, speakers, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. Hearing devices often include a rechargeable battery that can be recharged, but can become depleted during daily use, leaving the user without the benefit of a functioning hearing device.